Confesionario Bungou Stray Dogs Yaoi Multishipps
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Serie de drabbles donde los personajes abren su corazón y confiesan todos esos sentimientos que han callado en algún momento hacía su persona amada. Multiships. Personajes: (no es el orden de aparición) Dazai, Chuuya, Akutagawa, Atsushi, Odasaku, Ango, Kunikida, Ranpo, Fukuzawa, Mori y un extra.
1. A Dazai

A Dazai...

_(Bungou Stray Dogs le pertenece a Kafka Asagiri) _

—_**De Chuuya—**_

Siempre supe que la pareja que hacíamos no podría durar mucho tiempo. No por lo diferentes que somos, sino porque era cuestión de tiempo para que, terminara enamorándome de ti.

Pero, es tarde para decirlo ahora, siquiera para recordarlo. No se puede hacer nada cuando pasan los años, y no hay forma de que nos volvamos a encontrar. Como es tarde para querer arreglar aquello que se rompió aquella noche sin adiós, donde supe lo que era la verdadera soledad, y el vacío.

Intenté sobrevivir todos estos años, contando en el paso lo que cambiaba sin ti, y creyéndome que estaba bien, que pasaría, que no era más que algo de esas cosas que suceden en la vida, pero, sin importar que buscara eso creerme, te extrañaba y mucho.

Quería verte, como hoy, como a cada maldito día que pasa y que solo hace sangrar más la herida abierta, como cuando supe que no te importé y que solo te fuiste, robándote mi vida entera.

Ojalá te hubiera enfrentado y me hubiera dejado matar, porque aunque he buscado la muerte mil y una veces, no la he podido hallar... quizás, inconscientemente, no me he dejado matar con la esperanza vaga de que vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida.

Tan solo un día...

Soy tan patético, yo, que te dije que te odiaba tanto tantas veces y que te asesinaría, estoy aquí, muriendo de amor por ti, llorando, como un imbécil, como la noche en que te marchaste, en la que lloré quien sabe cuanto y en la que me ahogué en alcohol, saliendo después a quien sabe cuantos enemigos, en mi arranque de desprecio, dolor y rabia, despedazar y esperando que, la pesadilla acabara en los primeros rayos de sol, pero no...

He aquí, lo que me queda, en una existencia sin sentido. En la que debes de ir por ahí, como siempre, sombrío, y solitario...

Como yo...

Con la diferencia de que yo camino con un amor que me mata, a cuestas. Uno de esos amores que son irremediables, imborrables y eternos. A mí me tocó cargar con algo así en esta vida, que, seguro será corta, pero sufrible.

Sin forma, sin palabras, sin ti...

Solo me quedo con todo lo que me gustaría poder decirte, no sé para qué; con el querer poder demostrarte que, puedo hacerte sentir algo de felicidad, como la que tú trajiste a mi vida un día en el que no esperaba nada.

Pero, ya no importa. Así como ha seguido la vida, está mejor.

Solo me pregunto, en la inmensidad de este atardecer de colores estivales, como aquél donde vi tu rostro por última vez, ¿cuándo te volveré a encontrar?, ¿dónde?, ¿con quién?; ¿qué te podré decir?, ¿qué me dirás?

¿Me amarás?

Tú a mi...

En el deseo que se oculta en mi corazón, donde desde siempre supe que, mi vida estaba destinada para sufrir, y que, mi castigo por ser quien soy, es jamás ser feliz... Aunque no creí nunca que me iba a afectar, porque, no sabía que te conocería.

A ti...

Mi primer amor en el mundo... y el único... y el último...

Osamu Dazai...


	2. A Oda

A Oda...

—_**De Dazai—**_

Quería quemar todo el día que moriste. Ir y acabar con cuantas personas fueran necesarias hasta que dejara de hervirme la sangre de la rabia que sentía.

Pero, obviamente, eso nunca lo hubieras querido.

No sabes cuanto te extraño... Lo que me haces falta en cada paso en esta enorme ciudad donde no he vuelto a ver un cielo tan anaranjado como aquél en el que tus ojos me miraron por última vez.

Duele recordarte, pero es la única manera en la que me puedo sentir vivo...

Sin ti...

La vida no ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? Todo era más sencillo cuando no había conocido el dolor de perder a alguien a quien amara. Es irónico que, hayas sido tú el que se fue cuando debí morir antes yo tantas veces.

Aún busco de manera cobarde, día a día, la salida fácil, aunque eso tampoco seguro lo hubieras querido, pero, así soy de débil. Pero, tampoco podrías culparme; no tengo fuerzas para enfrentar este destino donde no estás tú.

Donde no puedo volver a ver tu sonrisa, o escuchar tu voz.

Donde ya no puede latir más mi corazón...

Es gracioso porque, tú querías para mi la luz y la felicidad, pero, ¿cómo he de hallarlas si no estás para guiarme?

Por favor sígueme, sígueme hasta donde vaya y no me sueltes, porque si no siento que estás a mi lado, todo me es oscuridad y dolor, en las horas donde las tribulaciones rasgan mi ser, porque todo es tan difícil y vacío.

No importa cuanta gente esté conmigo, no son tú y ninguno sabe de ti. Porque nadie entendería quien fuiste y lo que me significas. Ni lo que siento.

Hoy mismo también quisiera quemar todo y no dejar ni una huella en ningún espacio de esta ciudad que me traiga reminiscencias tuyas; arrasar con todo lo que sucedió en un verano como este, hasta años, cuando no pude alcanzarte para no tener que dejarte ir...

Me duele tanto...

La soledad...

Tú...

Y lo que aún te amo...

Los recuerdos en el bar, al hablar; en esa noche de fuegos artificiales sobre la playa, cuando quise ser valiente y confesarte mi amor, que, de seguro ibas a rechazar por ser yo un niñato...

Pero, eso no lo sabré jamás.

¿Me habrías amado?

Por favor, dime que si...

Eso llevaré en mi pecho, creyendo, como mi motivo para seguir avante y tratar de que lo que está atrás, no me rebase y me ahogue en el dolor.

Porque es lo único que ya me queda para creer.

Y te prometo que, el día que en el sitio donde estás llegué y te vuelva a ver, ese día, tendré el valor de confesarte lo que, desde tu cielo, ya has has de saber...

Que te amo, por siempre...

Y que, sin importar el tiempo que tarde para regresar a tu lado, a cada día, pensaré y te amaré a cada instante, porque este amor no tendrá fin, sin importar dónde estés...

Llévame contigo pronto, por favor... Y ya nunca me apartes de tu lado.

Para amarte hasta el final de los tiempos...

Solo a ti...

Oda Sakunosuke...

_***En el próximo confesionario: "A Akutagawa..."_


End file.
